Crossover Characters
Characters from other shows as well as different media like books and video games. *ALF *Annoying Orange *Ash Ketchum *Amy Rose *Amy Pharra Fowler *Austin Powers *Alfred E. Neuman *Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Ariel *Anger *Aqualad *Ami *Andre Harris *Arthur Read *Annabel Lee *Angry Birds *Adam Bomb *Andy and Randy Pig *Al the Toy Collector *Alpha & Omega *Apple *Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Alex the Lion *Andy Capp *Animal *Ahsoka Tano *Abby Cadabby *Aunt Wilma *Anais Watterson *Abby Archer *Allen Parrish *Achmed the Dead Terrorist *Amy Wong *Ariel *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arnold (The Magic Schoolbus) *Angry Beavers *Aiai *Amy (Clarence) *Arnold P. Moolah *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Avery Bullock *Achmed Junior *Barney the Dinosaur *Big Bird *Blu *Bob Belcher *Brian Griffin *The Beast *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Barney the Dinosaur *B.J. *Baby Bop *Boohbahs *Big Boss *Bigfoot *Bia Gunderson *The Berenstein Bears *Bart Simpson *Billy & Mandy *Bernadette Wolowitz *Bowser *Bugs Bunny *Boba Fett *Banthas *Boots the Monkey *Bumpy *The Black Knight *Bender *Bert & Ernie *Buster Bunny *Baymax *BMO *Bass With a Bass *Bayonetta *Black Spy *Buzz Lightyear *Berry *Benson *Bossmen *Bunsen *Beaker *Baljeet *Basil *Beck Oliver *Bambi *Boog *Belle *Booger (Revenge of the Nerds) *Bob the Tomato *Baby Natasha *Bob the Builder *Beezy *Birdie *B.O.B. *Beavis & Butt-Head *Batman *Bartman *Barnacle Boy *Blue (Blue's Clues) *Bonnie Swanson *Boober Fraggle *Bonnie (Lilo & Stitch) *Brightcarnage *Belly Button the Rabbit *Bubba J. *Bolt *Bratz *Babar the Elephant *Bubba (The Muppets) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Bender *Bentley Bear *Bananas in Pyjamas *Berthilda *Belson *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubby *Beautiful Day Monster *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Burger King Guy *The Blues Brothers *Bill & Ted *Beakie Bird *Bomberman *Beast Boy *Baby Poof *Barney Gumble *Bing and Bong *Barry (American Dad!) *Borat *Bela (Lidsville) *Black Widow *Bloppy Pants *Buddhist Monkey *Boppity *Bruce (Family Guy) *Blue Angry Bird *Buzz Lightyear *The Boogeyman *Clarence *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Charmander *Charlie Brown *Carla Gunderson *Candace Flynn *Cookie Monster *Crack Master *Crack Camel *Crack Monkey *Crack Hen *Chris Griffin *Chopped Liver *Candy Vampire *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Charlie the Anteater *Charlie the Unicorn *Count Dooku *The Count *The Chipettes *Curious George *Chad (Clarence) *Clarice *Crackers *Care Bears *Chowder *Coco *The Count *Cat in the Hat *Captain Underpants *Comic Book Guy *Calvin and Hobbes *Cosmo and Wanda *Catwoman *Clyde (Lilo & Stitch) *Cat Valentine *Carly Shay *Chauncey *Cheese *Cheetara *Chirp *Chief Wiggum *Clay *The Chocolate Guy (SpongeBob) *Captain America *Cordouroy the Bear *Chef Kawasaki *Cruncher *Crystal Balls *Click the Mouse *Cro Marmot *Chester Cheetah *Cat (Kenny the Shark) *Cyborg *Coco Bandicoot *Chase Matthews *The Cowardly Lion *Carl the Intern *Caramel Rabbit *Carlos (The Magic Schoolbus) *Carl (Family Guy) *Chef Boyardee *Claira the Capybara *Charlotte *Creeping Widow *Ching-Ching *Chester (2MattTV) *Captain Hooknose *Curious Buddies *Captain America *Candy and Grenda *The Cheshire Cat *The Caterpillar *Chip the I.T. Guy *Chip (2MattTV) *C.J. (Regular Show) *Cuddles *Chun-Li *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Doge *Dora the Explorer *Donkey *Dory *Dipsy *Dragon (Shrek) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Teeth *Deadpool *Dr. Evil *Dr. Cockroach *Denise the Pig *Daffy Duck *Diane Simmons *Draken *Don Music *Dingers *Darwin Watterson *Dumbo *Disgust *Devimon *Dreya the Healer *Donna Tubbs *D.W. Read *Dipper Pines *Ducky Momo *Diego (Go Diego Go!) *Dumbledore *Doodle Bob *Diego the Sabertoothed Tiger *Dark Magician Girl *Darth Vader *Dafney Gilfin *Draco Malfoy *Death (Family Guy) *Dino *Dorothy *Danny Phantom *Diddy Kong *Doc (Fraggle Rock) *Doug Funney *Darwin (The Wild Thornberries) *Donkey Kong *Disco Bear *Doozers *Dot (Animaniacs) *The Doodlebops *Dementors *Digit (Cyberchase) *Destroyer (Torchlight) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Daria *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Elmo *Eduardo (Foster's) *Eduardo (Rio) *Escargoon *Edward Cullen *Eileen (Regular Show) *E.T. *Ed, Edd & Eddy *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Elroy Jetson *Elenore (Alvin and The Chipmunks) *Elliot (E.T.) *Elliot (Open Season) *Emile (Ratatouille) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Fred Figglehorn *Fred Flintstone *Fate Guy *Fate Dog *Fat Princess *Fear *Feyesh *Fat Albert *Foghorn Leghorn *Frog and Toad *Freddy Benson *Freddie Fazbear *Frisch's Big Boy *Flippy *Fliqpy *The Flea *Fanboy & Chumm-Chumm *Fudge *Frightful *Frackles *Fry Guys *Flo *Fish Moony *Forgetful Jones *Flaky the Porcupine *Fiona *Fluffles *Franklin the Turtle *Frosty the Snowman *Fluffer Nutter *Fluttershy *Gabi the Tree Frog *Grover *Gobo Fraggle *George & Harold *Ginger *Gantu *Garfield *Ginormica *Gatomon *The Grand Council Woman *Gloria the Hippo *Giggles *Greg Heffley *Gadget Haxwrench *Gromble *Gem Eaters *Grundo *Gyarados *Groove *Godzilla *Grape Ape *Gene Belcher *Gargamel *Gideon *Goo *Gir *G.I. Joe *Grunkle Stan *Guy Smiley *The Genie *Gaston *The Great Gazoo *Gizmo the Mogwai *Gisselle *Ganondorf *Grizz *Grandpa Lemon *Gary the Snail *Grimace *Goku *Gem (To Kill a Mockingbird) *Goldie *George Jetson *Ghost Rider *Grampa Simpson *Green Eggs & Ham Guy *Gladys the Cow *Harvey Kneeslapper *Harry Potter *Hoobs *H.R. Pufnstuf *Heloise *Hawaiian Punch Guy *Homer Simpson *Hannah Montana *Hayley Smith *Hamburger Helper *Hawkeye *The Hulk *Howard Wolowitz *Happy Tree Friends *Homestar Runner *Heiachi Mishima *Hercules *Humping Robot *Hades *Humphrey & Ingrid *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Herbert the Pervert *Huckleberry Hound *Hank Hill *The Head Mistress *Hamburglar *Honkers *Herry Monster *Horton *Horace the Horrible *Harley Quinn *Happy Appy *Hatsune Miku *Harry & Lloyd (Dumb and Dumber) *Handy Manny *Human Torch *The Hacker *Hagar the Horrible *Hermione Granger *Ivan *Ickis *Iago *IZ *Inuyasha *Itchy and Scratchy *Ice Bear *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Isabelle (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Inkling *Iron Man *Janice *Jerry Mouse *Junie B. Jones *Jumba *Jawas *Jayne Cobb *Jarjar Binks *Jim Gordon *Johnny & The Sprites *Jimmy Two Shoes *Jon Arbuckle *Joey and Davey Monkey *Jay-Jay the Jetplane *Jewel *Jack Skellington *Jeff Fischer *Jerome the Bar Owner *Jessica Rabbit *Jafar *Jasmine *Janice (Candle Cove) *Joy *Jake Spidermonkey *Jojo (Jojo's Circus) *James the Cat *Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Pesto *The Jabberwock *Jane Jetson *Jilian (Family Guy) *John Carter *Jellybean *Jem *Junior Gorg *Johnny Fiama *Kim Possible *Kaos *Kate (Alpha & Omega) *Kevin Mccalister *The King (Legend of Zelda) *Krumm *Klaus Heissler *King Julien *Kronk *Kid With An Upside-Down Face *Krusty the Clown *King Ploobis *Kool-Aid Man *Koopa Troopa *Knuckles the Echidna *Kipper the Dog *Koozebanians *Kenny the Shark *Kowl *Lilo *Lazlo *Lion-O *Larry the Cucumber *Laura Carrot *Lubbock Lou's Jughuggers *Lord Farquaad *Larry the Cable Guy *Lois Griffin *Lola Boa *Lola Bunny *Lois Lane *Lightning McQueen *Lucky the Leprechaun *Liam the Leprechaun *Liz the Lizard *Liz Wilson *Lillith *Lillithmon *Leela Turagna *Little Timmy *Lion-O *Lassie *Lamb Chop *Lola (Plaza Sesamo) *Little Jerry & The Monotones *Little Chrissie & The Alphabeats *Lester (The Cleveland Show) *Linda Gunderson *Linda Belcher *Lucina *Laa-Laa *Lisa Simpson *Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) *Loonette (The Big Comfy Couch) *Lionel & Liona *Lily *Lily (Scribblenauts) *Louise Belcher *Logan Reece *Little Caesar's Pizza Guy *The Loch Ness Monster *Mario *Maleficent *Mabel Pines *Mort Goldman *M&M *Mort the Bush Baby *Miss Piggy *Midna *MiMi *Miss Frizzle *Miss Puff *Mrs. Pac-Man *Mii *Mayor Adam West *Murray Monster *Mac *Mopatop *Mermaid Man *Mr. Krabs *Mr. Burns *Mr. Bump *Mr. Big *Mr. Fischoeder *Mr. Hooper *The Mad Hatter *Maid Marian *Medusa *Mellissa Shart *McSquizzy *Mimi (Rio 2) *Mr. Ratburn *Marjory the Trash Heap *Mokey Fraggle *Marty McFly *Molly (The Big Comfy Couch) *Molly Coddle *Meg Griffin *Meepit *Merida *Meap *Mrs. Pteranodon *Monterey Jack *Mumfie *Marley (Marley and Me) *Milhouse *The Muppets *Major Monogram *Mr. Magoo *Magenta *Manners *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Marie (The Aristocats) *Marvin the Martian *Missing Link *Mayor McCheese *Mater *Milhouse *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Mrs. Potts *Mrs. Shoop *Marshmallow *Margo (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Mulan *Mushu *Michelin Man *Magikarp *Mnah-Mnah *The Magic School Bus *Madame Blueberry *My Pet Monster *The Mighty Favog *Mr. Ed *Nala *Nigel *Ned Flanders *Neopets *Nathan Drake *Nariko *Nani *Nurse Crutchett *Namowal *Nermal *Nico and Pedro *Nicole Bristow *Niko Bellic *Nicole Watterson *Nick Fury *Nora (iCarly) *Olimar *Oblina *Oscar the Grouch *Oh the Alien *Ooh and Aah *One-Eyed Willy *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Oompah-Loompahs *Otto (Otto's Magic Blocks) *Otto (The Simpsons) *Optimus Prime *Perry the Platypus *Penny (The Big Bang Theory) *Penny Fitzgerald *Pepe the King Prawn *Puppyduck *Po (Teletubbies) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Pirate Percy *Percy Jackson *Percy (Clarence) *Peter Griffin *Pikachu *Patrick Star *Popeye the Sailor Man *Pac-Man *Patamon *Peggy Hill *Penny Proud *Peter Pan *Poliwog *Pinky & Blue *Pinky and the Brain *Poof *Pepe Le Pew *Pizza Steve *Phillip J. Fry *Pleakley *Pip Squeak *The Penguin *Pingu *Poxy *Pops the Doorman *Pebbles Flintstone *Phineas Flynn *Peep *Panda *Paul Blart *Paul the Alien *Patty and Selma Bouvier *Pillsburghy Dough Boy *Penny (Bolt) *Principal Skinner *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Pikachu *Pichu *Plusle and Minun *Primids *Q*Bert *Quinn Penski *Quack *Quagmire *The Queen of Hearts *Ronald McDonald *Ron Stoppable *Roberta Tubbs *Rapping Sloth *Rob Ross *Rango *Road Runner *Rallo Tubbs *Riley (Inside Out) *Rupert *Raj Koothrapalli *Ron Weasley *Roger the Alien *Rafiki *Robbie V *Robbie Shapiro *Ralph Wiggum *Raven (Teen Titans) *Raichu *Randall Boggs *Retro *Robin (Teen Titans) *Red Green *Roger Rabbit *Rodrick Heffley *Richie Cinnamon *Ren Hoek *Rowley Jefferson *Richie Rich *Reverend Lovejoy *SpongeBob Squarepants *Scrat *Scratte *Super Diaper Baby *Smaug *Snape *Skeletor *Sam (Sam & Friends) *Sid the Sloth *Shrek *Shoop-Da-Whoop *Sweetums *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Snot (American Dad!) *Shulk *Shrieky *Sebastian *Seymour the Elephant *Spider-Man *Smurfette *Spock *Silfer the Sky Dragon *Storm Troopers *Squeaks the Squirrel *Smurf *Sadness *Sauron *The Simpsons *Squishington *Sagwa the Siamese Cat *Sam (Benny & Joon) *Sammy the Snake *Sam Eagle *Shaw the Hunter *Sam Puckett *Sam Manson *Sumo *Slim Wilson *Sprocket *Stellaluna *Sal Minella *The Skintaker *Sherlock Hemlock *Silver Beak *Shark Drummer *Swedish Chef *Squidward *Shego *Scrooge McDuck *Skylanders *Swiper *Sandy Cheeks *The Scarecrow *Spore Creatures *Snagglepuss *Shantae *Shovel Knight *Samus *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Small Potatoes *Snook *Stuart (The Big Bang Theory) *Stuart Little *Snoopy *Spike (Tom & Jerry) *Spock *Stitch *The Slow Norris *Steve (Minecraft) *Shulk *Simba *Stinky, Claudette, and Runt *Scarette *Scart *The Sultan *Solid Snake *Spyro the Dragon *Scorchio *Starfire *Shoyru *Sircey Lannister *The Snorks *Stimpy *The Snowths *Shoop-Da-Whoop *Sniffles *Tom Tucker *Tintin *Tricia Takinawa *Troll Face *Tigerlily *Tom & Jerry *Tulio *Terry the Tomboy *Tony the Talking Clock *Tiago Gunderson *Tony the Tiger *Tails *Terra (Teen Titans) *Timmy Turner *Tweety Bird *Thor *The Tick *Tarzan *Twinkie the Kid *Tyrion Lannister *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Ted the Bear *Tina Belcher *Teen Titans *T'Kala *Timon & Pumbaa *Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee *Toro Inoue *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) *The Tin Man *Twilight Sparkle *Tak (Invader Zim) *Tinky-Winky *Tim the Bear *Terrence McBird *Terrence (Foster's Home) *Timmy's Mom *Timmy's Dad *Tucker Fowley *The Tazmanian Devil *Trigon *Tobias (Gumball) *Twiddlebugs *Tak *Todd (The Last Man on Earth) *Todd and Copper *Uncle Pockets *Uncle Grandpa *Ursula *Underdog *Vito Capaletti *Vinnie (Family Guy) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *The Vile Bunch *Voltron *Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Waldorf and Statler *Wario *Wakko *The Wicked Witch of the West *The Wiggles *The Wonder Twins *Willy Wonka *Wilma Flintstone *White Spy *Wilt *Wile e. Coyote *Winnie the Pooh *Wendell & Vinnie *Woodsy Owl *Wayne & Garth *Woodstock *Wander *The White Rabbit *Will Derness *The Watcher *Waddles *Wonder Twins *Wreck-It-Ralph *Waylon Smithers *X-Men *The Yip-Yips *Yosemite Sam *Yoshi *Yellow Angry Bird *Yoda *Yuna *Yumi *Yakko Warner *Yugi Moto *Yertle the Turtle *Yogi Bear *Zoboomafoo *Zoot *Zoey Brookes *Zeus *Zoe (Sesame Street) *Zelda *Zero Suit Samus *Zim *Zoogles *Zed Buckmaster